princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Equestria A country populated mostly by three pony races: Pegasus, Unicorn and Normal Type Pony. Canterlot The capital of Equestria and where its monarchy congregates. * Culture: Home to a generally snooty and upper-class populace. Mostly composed of unicorns. * Laws: Celestia banned open-carry there (Thread 264). Ponyville A rural town run by Mayor Mare (or her assistants). Some time after Mayor Mare's term was put up for re-election, the Mayor-ship was eventually given to Cloudchaser. *'Culture:' ??? * Laws: ''' ** Derpy mentions in Thread 266 that anyone wishing to hold office in Ponyville must get a flu shot. '''Hoofington A city that was built up under the guidance of Sunset Shimmer and Chitania. By making use of mind-controlled mafia goons for funds and muscle, as well as offering undesirables from different species a legitimate new lease on life with various infrastructure jobs, Sunset Shimmer and Co. built this city up under the banner of a company called EVO. As such, Hoofington is composed of various creatures, from ponies to dragons and griffons. Following a surprise attack by the A-Team on Sunset Shimmer and Co., Hoofington was destroyed under orders of Spike by Pennydrop glassing the city with Fawntaine weaponry. * Evo Tower ** Living Room Descriptions *** The most notable deviation from the grand living room they had chosen to celebrate in was a literal -not a proverbial, a literal, Sunset had to reiterate to herself here- mountain of empty bottles of varying, alcoholic beverages that was blocking the main door out of this place. *** Next, her attention was drawn to one of the large, floor-to-ceiling windows that gave a phenomenal view over Hoofington hanging half-open, allowing the chilly, cold morning air to filter inside. *** And with that, his head plopped back down on the miraculously spotless carpet. *** It was with a sudden, sharp BANG that the glass-paned oven pooped open, and the thick, shapely rump of an earth pony plopped out to rest upon the door, a mistletoe woven into into the base of her tail right above it. Harmony City Introduced in Thread 244 by Applejack. Following the destruction of Hoofington and the battle against a piece of God, the leaders of various Equestrian nations are arguing over what to do with the refugees of Hoofington. The refugees plead their case and ask to be allowed to rebuild their home where Hoofington once stood. Following Applejack's lead with her support of this, the leaders of the Griffons, Diamond Dogs, Minotaurs, Saddle Arabians, Yaks, Morlocks, Dragons, and else was there pledge their support to send supplies and rebuild the city as the newly dubbed Harmony City. As of now the city is basically open-borders. * Prancing Lala Homo: A bar mentioned during some Harmony Citizens' argument. It apparently serves three margaritas for 6 bits. * Changeling Embassy: Run by Actarius and JJ. Guns are banned there because the Changelings make poor decisions. Mareiana Trench A reference to the Marianas Trench. Like its real world counterpart it is the deepest part of the earth's oceans. In Thread 257, Celestia takes Shining Armor there and calls it "the deepest, darkest area in all the world." Applewood A reference to Hollywood. The center of Equestria's movie industry. * Final Cut's office: "The inside of Final Cut’s office is a study in the kind of opulence you’d expect from a big shot Applewood producer: Posters of blockbusters past and sequels future adorning most of the vertical surface with golden frames, awards lining the desk he is currently kicking his hindlegs up onto, and all of it almost drawing the eye to his fine suit and million bit smirk. In other words, ‘Easy Mark’ is basically shining over his head in neon so bright you’d wonder why Celestia wasn’t raising or lowering it already." * Soundstage and general location: "We pick back up with our terrible trio and their unwitting victim just outside of a rather large soundstage, having passed a series of cutout cityscapes, assortments of costume clad extras, and of trailer upon trailer emblazoned with more stars than there are in the sky" Cliffplace Mentioned by Buttercup as being where 007 is currently at in thread 257. Manehattan A reference to Manhattan. * Saltlick Bar outside of Manehattan: Mentioned in Thread 257 'Notable Things' *'Maredie Gras' is mentioned by Celestia in Thread 265 in conjunction with her sending her agents out to look for a " brightly colored, garishly designed mare." Tartarus A place guarded by the three-headed giant dog Cerberus. It serves as a prison that holds Tirek, a Bugbear, a Manticore, and other dangerous and magical creatures. Black Skull Island The giant corpse of a long dead creature, this 'island' was controlled by the Scarlet Emissary and was home to the Obsidian Beasts. A company attempted to rebrand the place as Happy Sunshine Island and build a vacation resort there, but were eventually chased off by the Obsidian Beasts becoming more aggressive due to a dragon attacking the Emissary. Following a confrontation between Applejack and others, the Scarlet Emissary was defeated and the majority of the island was destroyed. What was left in its wake was "a palm tree taller than the peak of Canterlot Castle" and "a seemingly endless drop surrounded by a rushing ring of waterfalls". Atop the tree lies the skull of the Scarlet Emissary, massive leaves bursting out through the eyes and base. Unable to consume/control the tree, the Emissary rages internally as she is stuck there for the time being. Haywaii A reference to Hawaii. Alternate Equestria An alternate-universe country populated mostly by three pony races: Pegasus, Unicorn and Normal Type Pony. Canterlot Castle * Reinforced corridors/hallways made of metal are mentioned in Thread 265. * Shining Altmor's Room: '''Presumably. ** '''Door in the Shape of Shining Altmor's Cutie Mark Description: It wasn’t just the garish shape, the gemstones forged into the stars and the lapis lazuli to make the blue sections must have cost a fortune, this one door seemed more expensive than an entire train would cost to make. ** Theater: As mentioned by Alt-Twilight in Thread 268, the alt-castle has an entire theater built in. The Hall of Beasts Mentioned in Thread 265 by Alt-Spike as a place he infiltrated. Crystal Empire Home to the Crystal Ponies, ruled by Cadence and Shining Armor. Crystal Castle * Cadence mentions in Thread 265 that she has as "wing" dedicated to approving and denying video games. * Magicroom: A room where Cadence plays video games among other things. Kirin Grove A place populated by half-dragon/half-pony creatures called Kirin. They can use magic and have the ability to transform into Nirik when incensed (basically they become Equine Torches). They are rule by Queen Rain Shine. For some time, they were all placed under a silencing spell by the Queen (including herself) because she feared self-destruction, but Chitania and Autumn Blaze restored their emotions and work to help them control their powers. Griffon Lands A country populated mostly by different breeds of Griffons (or Gryphons if you want to be fancy). Griffonstone A pretty rundown kingdom that used to be prosperous under the rule of King Grover. The griffons there used to be a greedy bunch that hoarded bits, but King Grover united them with an object called the Idol of Boreas. Under the rule of its fourteenth King, Guto, the Idol was lost after an Arimaspi stole it and fell from a cliff, resulting in the loss of Griffon morale and the eventual degradation the kingdom. *'Culture:' Most of the griffons there are pennypinchers and generally grumpy. * '''Laws: '''Singing is banned. Minor Places * '''Titan Lounge: '''Presumably a bar, it serves a cocktail called the 'Spiders Bite'. Presumably located in Equestria. Mentioned in thread 174 by Chitania. * '''Unnamed Spider-themed Cinema: '''Self-explanatory. Presumably located in Equestria. Mentioned in thread 174 by Chitania. Locations from a Holdover Conversation Frozen North (which is apparently a country, they had a rep for that diplomatic summit thing back in the Chitania arc) Crystal Empire, Stalliongrad Gryphon Kingdoms Aeryie (a giant mountain that Idris said was the brithplace of the griffons ad where the griffons prayed to their gods for deliverance) Marebbean (specifically Barkbados, Tortoiga, Puerto Caballo, and some unnamed Colonies) The Dromeday Sultanate (Camel Slaver Empire) Shetland (Scotland) Hackney (Shitty England Stand-In) Mexicolt Neighgeria Neighpon Chineigh Germaneigh/Germaney Rhinopolis